Call of Duty: Black Ops III
: 17+ : 18 : 18 CERO: Z : R18+ |plataformas = |mídia = Blu-Ray Disc, Digital Download |requisitos = *Sistema operacional: Windows 7 64-Bit / Windows 8 64-Bit / Windows 8.1 64-Bit *Processador: Intel Core i3-530 @ 2.93 GHz / AMD Phenom™ II X4 810 @ 2.60 GHz *Memória: 6 GB RAM *Gráficos: GeForce GTX 470 @ 1GB / Radeon HD 6970 @ 1GB *DirectX: Version 11 *Sound Card: DirectX Compatible |input = }} Call of Duty: Black Ops III é um videogame de tiro em primeira pessoa desenvolvido pela Treyarch para Xbox One, PlayStation 4 e Beenox e Mercenary Technology para Xbox 360 e PlayStation 3. O jogo foi anunciado em fevereiro de 2015 e foi oficialmente nomeado no dia 9 de abril do mesmo ano. A jogabilidade completa e oficial foi revelada no dia 26 de abril de abril https://twitter.com/Treyarch/status/563460032659206146, e o jogo foi oficialmente lançado no dia 6 de novembro. Black Ops III é o décimo segundo jogo da franquia Call of Duty e o quarto a ser desenvolvido pela Treyarch. Este é o quarto jogo principal da série Black Ops, seguindo Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops e Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Desenvolvimento No dia 04 de fevereiro, durante o D.I.C.E. (Design, Innovate, Communicate, Entertain), o cabeça da Treyarch Mark Lamia fez uma apresentação sobre o modo Zombies encontrado nos jogos Call of Duty da Treyarch. Ele falou sobre sua importância para a Treyarch como uma empresa estabelecendo a sua identidade, como ele construiu o relacionamento da empresa com os seus fãs e as oportunidades de sucesso que a modalidade trouxe para a Treyarch. No final da apresentação, Lamia afirmou que a Treyarch estava animada para "continuar a viagem" com os seus fãs, confirmando que o modo Zombies vai voltar no próximo Call of Duty. Em 6 de abril, uma atualização pequena do título para Black Ops II foi adicionada no ícone do Snapchat com uma imagem do jogo. A imagem em si estava presente em um cartaz semelhante à encontrada nos mapas Plaza e Expresso. Após a digitalização da imagem com o aplicativo Snapchat, Call of Duty poderia ser adicionado como amigo. Mais tarde, Call of Duty atualiza a história com um vídeo de 10 segundos mostrando três clipes, juntamente com o narrador dizendo: "Escute somente para o som da minha voz". Ao longo das semanas seguintes, Call of Duty atualiza sua história com diferentes vídeos de duração variável, exibindo o narrador oculto falando de um "programa" e "cobaias". Diferentes imagens mostradas no final de selecionar vídeos revelou um logotipo Tridente, e o nome de "Dr. Salim". Um teaser confirmando Black Ops III para ser o próximo Call of Duty foi lançado em 09 de abril, juntamente com a data de um trailer revelação sendo lançado em 26 de abril. O trailer revelação teve a canção "Paint it Black" dos Rolling Stones. Beta do Multiplayer O Beta de Call of Duty: Black Ops III foi um teste somente do modo multiplayer liberado para o público em geral no PlayStation 4, Xbox One e PC antes do lançamento do jogo completo em 6 de Novembro de 2015. Foi a maior beta no PlayStation 4. Lançamento A versão beta foi liberada em agosto de 2015. Ela estava disponível para todos os jogadores que fizeram a pré-encomenda do jogo. O beta começou em 19 de agosto e continuou até 23 de agosto no PlayStation 4. Em 23 de agosto, a Treyarch anunciou a continuação do beta até 24 de agosto às 22:00 PST. Começando em 26 de agosto até 30 de Agosto no Xbox One e PC. No dia 30 de agosto a Treyarch anunciou que iria manter o beta até 31 de agosto 22:00 PST. O beta tornou-se disponível para todos, entre 21 e 24 de agosto no PlayStation 4 e 28 a 31 de agosto no Xbox One e PC. Conteúdo A versão beta foi um teste do multiplayer contendo três mapas; Combine, Evac e Hunted. Oito especialistas estavam disponíveis durante o beta. Quatro deles já desbloqueados: Ruina (Ruin), Bateria (Battery), Boleeiro (Outrider) e Profeta (Prophet). Os jogadores que chegaram aos níveis 22 e 28 poderiam desbloquear respectivamente a Serafim (Seraph) e Nômade (Nomad). Especialistas Ceifador (Riper nível 34) e Espectro (Spectre nível 40) também foram adicionados. Sete modos de jogo estavam disponíveis por padrão: Mata-mata em equipe, Dominação, Demolição, Morte Confirmada, Ponto de Captura (Hardpoint), Capture a bandeira e Buscar e Destruir. Novas mecânicas de Call of Duty: Black Ops III também estavam disponíveis como equipamentos cibernéticos (Salto com impulso, Deslizar, Andar na parede, entre outros) e recursos como Pinturas (exceto no PC). O nível máximo foi 28 no início do beta. Os tamanhos da beta variaram de uma plataforma para outra: 12.3GB no PlayStation 4, 13.1GB no PC e no Xbox 13.78GB One. Atualizações Playstation 4: Em 21 de agosto, a versão 2.9.25.2 do beta adicionou o mapa Stronghold, o modo de Uplink e aumentou o nível máximo para 34. Em 22 de agosto, a versão 2.10.32.2 do beta adicionou um novo modo chamado de Salvaguarda (Safeguard) e aumentou o nível máximo para 40. Em 23 de agosto, a versão 2.10.35.4 do beta aumentou o nível máximo para 49. Xbox One & PC: Em 28 de agosto, o 1.15.46.5 (Xbox One) e 3.7.17.4 versões (PC) da beta adicionou Stronghold, Uplink e aumentou o nível máximo para 34. Em 29 de agosto, o 1.16.49.5 (Xbox One) e 3.9.22.4 versões (PC) da beta adicionou salvaguarda e aumentou o nível máximo para 40. Em 30 de agosto, o 1.16.52.5 (Xbox One) e 3.9.23.4 versões (PC) da beta aumentou o nível máximo para 49. Galeria Arte de capa Box Art PS4 BOIII.jpg|PlayStation 4 PS3 Box Art BOIII.png|PlayStation 3 Box Art Xbox One BOIII.jpg|Xbox One Xbox 360 Box Art BOIII.png|Xbox 360 Box Art PC BOIII.jpg|Microsoft Windows/PC Cover Art. Hardened Edition Hardened Edition PS4 BOIII.jpg.jpg|PlayStation 4 Hardened Edition Xbox One BOIII.jpg.jpg|Xbox One Strategy Guides Standard Edition Guide BOIII.jpg|Standard Edition Guide. Collector's Edition Guide BOIII.jpg|Collector's Edition Guide. Reveal Images Under Siege Reveal Image BOIII.png Spike Launcher BOIII.png Hendricks Reveal Image BOIII.png Quad Tank Reveal Image BOIII.png Into the Fray Reveal Image BOIII.png Armoured Guard Reveal Image BOIII.png No Fly Zone Reveal Image BOIII.png Black-Ops-3_SP_In-Darkness_WM.jpg Hendricks Player BOIII.jpg File:Black-Ops-3 SP Lotus-Towers WM.jpg Black-Ops-3_SP_Through-the-Lotus-Towers_WM.jpg Ruin Reveal Image BOIII.png Soldier in winter forest BOIII.jpg Hunted Ficus Vasta Reveal Image BOIII.png Ruins Magnum Reveal Image BOIII.png|Ruin's Magnum. Evac Beware of Blast Reveal Image BOIII.png Stronghold Broken Arrow Reveal Image BOIII.png Boulder Patrol Concept Art Reveal Image BOIII.png Black-Ops-3 MP Battle-at-Ruhanga WM.jpg Black-Ops-3 MP Combine WM.jpg Black-Ops-3 MP Evac WM.jpg Black-Ops-3 MP Ruin Prophet -Evac WM.jpg Black-Ops-3 MP Stronghold WM.jpg Uplink Stronghold BOIII.jpg Black Ops 3 Zipline.jpg Black Ops 3 campaign screenshot.jpg BRM screenshot BO3.jpg John Taylor screenshot BO3.jpg Armas Unknown Weapon 4 BOIII.png MR6 third person BO3.png MR6 third person 2 BO3.jpg MR6 third person 3 BO3.jpg KRM-262 third person BO3.jpg Vesper third person BOIII.png Sparrow BOIII.jpg Zombies Nazi Zombies Black Ops III.jpg Shadows of Evil Character Introduction Reveal Image BOIII.png Shadows of Evil Progression Reveal Image BOIII.png Shadows of Evil Morg City Reveal Image BOIII.png Referências Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Call of Duty: Black Ops III